Shot Down to Get Down
by Warrior427891
Summary: Steven, Pearl and Amethyst get a little frisky after a Friday night drinking game with the gang. Steven x Opal. Oneshot. Lemon.


**Just a repost from my AO3 account- Badaboom42. the other 3 SU oneshots on here can be found on there my story Lemonades (where you can have more tags and ships than on Fanfiction. So here I'm posting them separately.)**

**To be completely honest, it seems like the only logical way to get Pearl horny enough to consent to sex, and as drunk as Amethyst to be able to maintain the fusion. And Pearl would only drink if everyone was egging her on too.**

**Rated M cause... smut. Nice lemon for all those horny readers.**

**It's been a bit since I touched up on writing lemons like this, so I had a bit of writer's block. I don't feel that this is my best work ever, and I feel super guilty for the wait- just life and such, you know? Couldn't crack open my laptop for a while.**

**However, I made a pledge and I stuck to it, so this is for you, autobahn- StevenxOpal!**

"Alright guys, gather 'round!" Greg waved his arms, beckoning everyone over to the table. Buck had let Greg borrow some beanbags for everyone to sit on, and so everyone came over and sat down around the table in the center of the beach house. Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Lapis, Peridot and Steven sat down on the plush seats as Greg began pouring everyone shot glasses. Connie sat nearby at the counter, not wanting to partake in the adult activity.

"Steven, you're a big boy now, you're 15!" Greg gave his son a slap on the back, who reddened in embarrassment. Everybody laughed. "This is a game me and Vidalia used to play way back when, and I think everyone else will enjoy playing it too. If anyone feels uncomfortable, or thinks they've had too much, it's alright to forfeit.. but it just means you won't win!"

"So, how do you play this game?" Peridot chirped. "And what's it called?"

"It's called 'Never Have I Ever'. We go around in a circle each taking turns, saying things you've never done, like flying a gem ship or going to the moon or somethin'. If any of the other players have done it, they take a shot. The game usually ends when someone finishes all their shots, but since Garnet is technically two," Greg looks over at Garnet, who remains expressionless and gives him a thumbs up," I think we can afford to wait until the person after her finishes."

"So who starts?" Lapis asks, eying her row of ten shots.

"We can just spin a bottle on the table, and whoever it points to gets to start."

"Dad, won't you play?" Steven queries. Greg smiles sheepishly and puts his hands up in declination.

"Maybe if it's just us, schtoo-ball. I need to make sure everything stays under control, and Connie over there needs company," he answers, giving Connie a wink. "Just have fun, alright?"

"Alright. I guess I'll spin the bottle." Steven grabs the empty beer bottle his dad had earlier, and spins it on the table. The glass scrapes the wood gently as the bottle comes to a stop, the neck pointing straight at Pearl.

"Oh stars.." Pearl frets, earning a snicker from Amethyst and smirks from everyone else. "Umm… never have I ever… harmed an Earth animal."

The rest look around tentatively, before Garnet and Lapis take a shot each. Lapis shudders, gagging a bit as the vodka burned her throat, but Garnet remained expressionless.

"I think Ruby squeezed some of those frogs too hard when we first landed on Earth," Garnet answers nonchalantly. The rest laugh, remembering her stories of playing with the frogs with Sapphire.

"I probably injured some fish when I stole the ocean," Lapis giggles nervously as the rest chuckle. "Sorry about that."

"Okay, so let's go to the right. Amethyst, that's you!" Steven points at the purple quartz.

"Alright, alright, I got this. Never have I ever…"

The game continued for a solid 2 hours or so, all the participants slowly becoming more and more tipsy as they took shots and the effects settled in. None of the gems (or Steven, for that matter) had ever touched liquor, so it didn't take more than a few shots for them to visibly act drunk.

"Alright, Amethyst finished her 10, game's over!" Greg clapped his hands, smiling wildly as he watched everyone else squirm in their seats and spew random words. Connie was cracking up in her seat by the bar at the spectacle.

Lapis and Steven, who had taken 9 each, were babbling about how weird water was. "It's so weird, right? It floatssss in the air, you cansee it, it's fluffy cloud, it's freeeeze." Lapis tried to stand up, helped by Steven, though he couldn't help much with jelly legs.

"Yeah, yeah. Yeah. YEAH!" He yelled suddenly, earning a "Whozere" from Pearl, who was staring at her hands like she'd just discovered she had them. 8 shots was clearly more than enough for her.

"Ima winna muthaaaa fuckaaaasss!" Amethyst stood up and did a fist pump so hard she fell flat on her face, snorting and getting on her knees to crawl over to Peridot."How you doin?" she asked the green gem.

"According to my calculatory sensitors, my toes is gone," She concluded, cradling her 6 empty shot glasses like they were her children. "You is my babies," she slurred, before dropping one and shattering it.

"Alright, time to sleep it off," Greg panicked, snatching a broom and dustpan to clean the shards. "Garnet, can you carry Lapis and Perid-"

"Um, Mr. Universe, Garnet's out cold," Connie pointed out, gesturing to the wasted fusion drooling by Steven's ladder. Luckily for everyone, Lapis and Peridot were beginning to settle down in their beanbags already, while Steven, Amethyst and Pearl continued their drunken conversation about pickles on the couch.

"Alright Connie, it's late, so I'll drive you back and just stay in my van right outside here. They look calm enough to manage, probably gonna pass out soon. Right, Steven?" Greg called, earning a floppy thumbs up from his son nearby.

"Thank you Mr. Universe. Also, what's in that other bottle labeled 'Steven was made on this'?" Connie asked innocently, causing Greg to redden and usher her out quickly.

"Nothing, just a joke Vidalia made when we were younger, hehe… ooh boy," Greg muttered as they walked out of the house, locking the door behind them as the drunkards continued their antics.

"Guys, les sit on my bed, is comfier," Steven beckoned, nearly slipping off each step as he scrambled up the ladder. Amethyst and Pearl followed suit, kicking Garnet's head by mistake on the way up. Soon they were all sitting on the bed, giggling and swaying to imaginary music.

"You know what I wanna know right now? Like, rinow? I wanna know if Steven is as good a kisser as Rose," Pearl pointed a woozy finger at him. "If he has her powers, he must have her talent."

"Cmere then, I bet I have yer answer," Steven scooted towards Pearl, grinning dorkily before he grabbed her cheeks and collided his face against hers.

"Mmmm.." Pearl moaned into the kiss as Steven caressed her, sucking on her top lip lovingly while she draped an arm over his shoulders. Her hands quickly tangled themselves in his hair as he began to nip at her lips, teeth beginning to clash as the heat between the two grew. Pearl took it upon herself to crunch down on his bottom lip, earning a solid groan as he pushed her onto the bed, climbing on top as they both felt their heat crawl between their legs…

"Alright, I have an IDEA," Amethyst slurred, extremely aroused at the sight. Steven sat up at the disturbance, causing Pearl beneath to whine.

"Steven can't be with the twoooo of us, but we can both beeee with him!" Amethyst giggled, proud of herself for dimly thinking of this idea. "If we is Opal, we all get in."

Steven considered it for a moment before Pearl pushed him off, clambering next to Amethyst with a crazed look. "Yes, PLEASE, I need action NOW," she lamented, bowing down so her ass was in the air, begging for someone to take her.

"You got it P," Amethyst shot her finger guns before getting behind her on her knees, like she was about to hit it from the back, before their figures blew up in light.

Steven squinted as the two shapes blended into one, growing very large for a second, before simmering back down to about Garnet's size. Or bigger. Or smaller. How big was Garnet again? He couldn't recall anymore, but when the light fell, Steven was absolutely mesmerized. There lay Opal, wearing absolutely nothing, on all fours. Her lavender breasts dragged along the bed as she crawled enticingly towards him, her ass beautifully sculpted and his for the taking.

By now, the shots had wormed their way to every corner of the trio's systems, making them feel like they were made of bubbles and flames. They didn't notice anything around them anymore, not Peridot making commentary from below or Lapis' loud snoring. All they noticed was eachother- Opal was a purple vixen with all the right curves in all the right places, and Steven was a strong young man with the power of a bull and a bulge even bigger.

"Are you ready?" She spoke smoothly and seductively. Steven was so drunk and so horny by now, he was drooling all over the tent in his jeans at the goddess in front of him. He didn't even get to answer before Opal pushed him on his back, making herself at home on top of him. She swiftly took off all his clothes for him, although clumsily, and peered down at his throbbing manhood. Poor Steven was so overwhelmed, he was already dribbling pre-cum and grabbing the sheets; He had never been so aroused, not even when Connie grinded on him at one of Sour Cream's raves.

He reached for Opal's large, succulent breasts, squeezing them fiercely in his hands as she tossed her head back and moaned. Kneading the nipples between his fingers, Steven watched the fusion straddle his chest. Her entrance was hotter than fire, heat radiating from between her legs as warm juices trickled down his sides.  
"Ungh… Oh, STEVEN," Opal moaned as he wrapped his hands around her back and pulled her down towards him. The light twinge of alcohol grazed their skin as they embraced a sloppy kiss, Opal shuffling her hips backwards towards Steven's groin. Face full of hot boob and warm lips, Steven forced his tongue into her mouth with passion, nails scraping her back with lust.

"Fuck, lay that there," Steven mumbled into Opal's mouth as her dripping thighs wrapped around his, her core parallel to his shaft. Opal rubbed her throbbing clit up and down against Steven's length, rolling her hips and grinding against him as they continued a slobby affair up north. Spiked breath billowed as the 2 bodies panted, realizing how much they needed release within eachother. They didn't need any more foreplay- alcohol had done the rest for them, now taking its full effect in the heat of the night.

Steven was losing control of himself as both sets of Opal's lips enveloped him. Mind slowing and heart racing, he bucked his hips up in an effort to soothe his raging boner. Pulling away from their kiss, Steven looked up at Opal's face, glistening in the moonlight and panting in time with him. Stars, she looked so sexy, eyes narrowed in lust. He couldn't resist himself and reached up, grabbing her shoulders as he crunched down on her neck. Opal gasped, grinding on his shaft even more as he ravaged her neck. She whimpered and pulled on his hair as he bit her warm skin, muscles folding over one another. Both of them were in absolute ecstasy, putting on a great show for Peridot and Lapis nearby.

"Damnit, I can't take it anymore," Opal panted, tearing her neck from Steven's teeth and scrambling off of him. She turned facing away from him, and got on all fours, sinking down to her elbows and knees. Her voluptuous form was slick and trembling, breasts spilling out on the bed as she presented herself to him.

"Take me," she begged sultrily as Steven sat up and took in the glorious sight in front of him. Her purple folds were glistening, paving the way to a magenta clit and core. He could feel the heat radiating from her as much as he felt his own dick throb painfully- they both needed release. Her round, plump ass and thick thighs were the Earth, and he was about to delve his way into the motherfucking Cluster.

Too drunk to warn her, he walked to her on his knees, length fully erect, and squeezed her ass before sliding his hands to her hips, grabbing tight before sinking his thick cock into her folds. Opal screeched as he penetrated her, walls closing tightly on his manhood as he groaned in desire. She was so hot, smooth, like warm velvet… he wasted no time in starting a rhythm, thrusting in and out of her.

Never before had Pearl nor Amethyst felt something like this. His length filled them up so completely, soothing the burning feeling in Opal's core, but intensifying it at the same time- Steven began to thrust faster and faster, slamming his hips against hers, clawing at her sides with desire. Opal responded in kind, tightening her walls around him and thrusting back to match him stroke for stroke. Steven groaned and panted, balls slapping against her ass as they fucked like animals. All four of Opal's hands fisted the sheets as she moaned and screamed, face slamming into the pillows and almost the headboard. She felt like a volcano on Cloud 9.

"STEVEN! OHHH STEVEN!" Opal screamed his name over and over as he pounded mercilessly into her pulsing cunt. She was so fucking tight, dribbling liquids all down their thighs and pooling at their knees. The bed was quickly getting soaked as Steven ravaged her to no avail. Opal felt herself building up pressure in her core as they continued, building higher as she urged him to go deeper, before suddenly-

"STEEEEEVENNNNN!" Opal screeched as she hit climax, scorching folds clamping down as tight as possible on Steven's dick as she poured out her sweet juices over them both. Steven felt himself enter true euphoria as his entire being was consumed with lust, finally tipping him over the edge with her..

"OOOOPAAAAAL!" He roared as he ripped himself farther in than ever, blasting his load deep into her. Opal struggled for breath as he filled her up once more, knees trembling as her body shook from the experience. She could barely keep her eyes open, collapsing and pulling Steven down with her. Still inside her, Steven's fatigue caught up in an instant as he fell into her mane of hair. Opal was instantly out cold, but Steven kept his head up for a few seconds, vision blurring. The last thing he saw was Lapis and Peridot doing exactly what they had done before they turned to black…

**I really hope this is up to par, the end seems a bit choppy- but with my experience with alcohol, every end seems choppy XD**

**I hope you enjoyed, autobahn!**

**(And also my fanfiction users!)**


End file.
